


You Fuckin' Vampire

by bossers



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Menstruation Kink, Sniffing Kink, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 10:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12209694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bossers/pseuds/bossers
Summary: “You can’t just eat pussy for 4 days and expect to live.”TW to dysphoric readers: clit/cock etc used interchangeablyBeta/Sensitivity Reader: billionsbro @ twitter





	You Fuckin' Vampire

Rat could smell it. A musky, slightly sour smell that floated around his nose, making the arid air of Junkertown worth inhaling. Hog tugged on his pants uncomfortably, but didn’t do much than sigh as the comical sniffs Rat made got louder and longer. Feral creature he was, Hog didn’t know why he thought this usually monthly occurrence would have escaped him this time.

It was embarrassing. He never expected to have a partner so into– this. It also embarrassed Hog how much he liked it too. Junkertown didn’t have the modern amenities. Everyone used rags or cups if they managed to buy one. And Hog, well he had Rat. Who was at this point, letting his hands dance over Hog’s arm, climbing to his shoulder and pulling the giant down to hear Rat’s whine, “We dun need to go scavengin’! There’s enough cup noodle to last ya a couple days.” Then that usually high voice dropped dramatically. “And I have you.” Hog shivered.

“You can’t just eat pussy for 4 days and expect to live.”

Rat screeched, peeling laughter and pounded his feet. “Only because you won’t let me! If ya was willin’ I’d human centipede with ya.” He waggled his brows like that was supposed to be an enticing sentence. Hog wrinkled his lip in disgust though Rat couldn’t see.

“I’m not gonna want cup noodle all week. Just stave it off until we get done with this you fuckin’ vampire.” That made Rat laugh too.

The sun was setting when they finally finished up. A good amount of nature’s bounty to cook up plus some stuff to trade. Rat could care less. He sprinted to their shack and danced in place at the door as Hog slowly sidled over. His thighs were slick and chafing and everything from the waist down tense. Rat unloaded everything from his arms, darting around to help Hog slide out of his gear as he headed to the bed.

By the time Roadhog finally lay down, Rat was panting madly, a hand between his own legs as he humped his palm. Next moment he was on the bed undoing the grate that shielded Hog’s groin. Junkrat licked it, savoring the vaguely metallic flavor as it clicked open. He slipped between the bars as if he might reach his prie faster that way. Rat slid Hog out his pants with shaky desperation and buried his face into the mound of sweaty pubes that revealed themselves first. Breathing deeply, he huffed the smell of sweat, dirt, and blood. “Hnng, fuck,” he groaned between deep breaths, tasting the musk through his panting mouth.

Hog just lay back and let Rat get to work. He shoved his face into Hog’s crotch like a god damn animal and Hog loved it, especially the way Junkrat squeezed and massaged his fat thighs with a fierce grip. Then finally, finally– Rat let himself start eating. He squeezed down against the mattress, pressing his tongue to the Hog’s crack and dragged upward. The taste of iron spread over his tongue, overwhelming any other flavor. The first lap was always the best. Extra salty he liked to say. Rat’s grip tightened, fully feeling the ache between his own legs, but didn’t submit to touching himself.

When he reached Hog’s clit he looked like a monster. Smears of blood from Hog’s thighs covering his cheeks. Hog looked down at him and felt his breathing catch. Just to be safe he grabbed the hose and hooked it up. His heart raced as Rat went back down to get into the crevices where his legs and pelvis came together, making more of a mess on his face. The hot huffs teased his pubes, wandering over to tease the steady ache of Hog’s cock. Rat’s tongue swirled against his skin, waiting to come back to the main course and it was making Hog impatient, but more ready than ever for the attention. His dick slid out from under its sheath and demanded attention, but was dutifully ignored by his tease of a boyfriend.

Back down at Hog’s taint again, Rat was back for seconds. With a hard, flat press Rat caught the viscera in Hog’s folds and stopped to toy with it in his mouth. They were soft and poppable like what an orange segment is made of. Carefully he crushed them against the roof of his mouth and grinned. He wrapped his arms around Hog’s thighs, unable to get all the way around, but enough to feel in control, encouraging Hog to squeeze his head between them. That was always the precursor to when he’d go deep. He darted his tongue in to catch more blood, which was mixing with slick and spit.

Chest heaving, Hog held onto the metal headboard. He squeezed rat’s head in deeper, threatening to strangle him. It made Junkrat moan and lick harder with loud wet noises as he suckled on every inch of skin with a dab of red. Finally, Rat unwound an arm and snuck up to grab Hog’s cock. He stroked it gently as he lapped so deeply into Hog’s folds he had to hold his breath because his nose was so buried in pubes. This was the only thing Rat did slowly. He ran fast, talked fast, fucked fast, but he ate excruciatingly slowly.

Roadhog was on edge the whole time, legs shaking as Rat worked him over, sucking up all the blood he could find. His gut was tense, cramps forgotten because he was so close. His messy breathing, ragged with effort even with the hose hooked up, couldn’t drown out the endless moans and screams of delight Rat was making, catching fresh blood on his tongue as it seeped out from deep inside Hog.

“Rat– please,” he groaned, hands tightening on the metal bars of their bed as he leaned upward. The metal squealed as he tugged on it a little too hard. He shifted his hips, tilting down to bring his clit closer to Rat’s mouth. Junkrat glanced up and grinned. Opening his mouth, looking straight into where he knew Hog’s eyes were, he gently licked the head, tracing it in a circle that made Roadhog buck up to get more.

“You love feeding me, huh mate?” Rat teased, licking his chops and catching only a fragment of the bloody mess on his face.

“Finish me or I’ll start buying pads instead.”

“Yes, sir!” he said and dove down to envelop Hog’s throbbing cock. He sucked hard, sending a violent spasm of overwhelming pleasure shooting up Roadhog’s spine. Pulling off with a chuckle, Rat licked with broad strokes how he knew Hog liked. The steady moaning from the mask confirmed his work and picked up speed, swirling and sucking faster until Hog’s hips started to rise with his climax. Hog roared through his teeth as Rat held fast and kept licking to draw out the orgasm. Surge after surge of rising pleasure wracked him. Rat wouldn’t give it up until Hog collapsed on the bed.

He felt like jelly and the tension in his back was gone. He sighed and felt the bed shake as Rat touched himself, face still buried in Hog’s crotch, panting. He tensed, pushing his nose into Hog’s soft flesh and moaned into it as he finished himself. Rat pulled himself up far enough to flop over Hog’s gut, breathing hard. Hog placed a hand on his back, stroking it soothingly. It was sticky with sweat, but getting dirty wasn’t really big on the worry list especially as Junkrat smeared blood anywhere his head lay. It was easy to fall asleep like this, so they did.


End file.
